


anything

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Baekhyun, Daddy Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minor past harassment, Rimming, Romance, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Chanyeol is the luckiest daddy ever, for he gets himself a divine baby who loves to latch onto him and mouth his collars.





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> {Was supposedly written for Call Me Daddy Fest but the fest is discontinued so here I am posting what I had already finished written months ago.}

Chanyeol has the worst day ever. Ever. No one’s doing their job right and he is this close in exploding and firing everyone, yet he holds himself back because with firing everyone, that means more work in looking for new interns. He doesn’t need that shit, being cooped up in this office while he can spend his precious time at home.

“Just get out, all of you. This is the last warning.” He growls out and everyone shivers before scurrying away out of his sight.

He sighs, leaning back to the leather seat. He plans to be out of this office early today, why does it happen this way? A fucking stupid intern blew up the whole machine and now he is going to blame everyone.

“Fuck this shit.” He grumbles under his breath, throwing the pen back to the desk harshly. Such precious time wasted on this bullshit, he would rather be at home and spend his time with his--

The familiar and specialized ringtone breaks his thought and Chanyeol feels a genuine smile spreads over his whole face. He reaches for his phone, abandoned under the papers for a while already, before swiping the accept button without even looking at the caller ID.

“Yeah, baby?” He singsongs, smiling like an idiot.

“Daddy, what time is it already?” The darling’s voice is heard through the phone line, all pouty and muffled. Chanyeol sighs in content, imagining those thin pink lips pouting and those round cheeks going up puffed.

“Soon, baby. I have to do some more stuff,”

A whine resounds again and Chanyeol finds himself smiling wider. Such a cute spoiled baby, what to do.

“But Daddy promised Baekhyunnie!”

Chanyeol tries holding back his laugh.

“Baby, I have some—”

“Daddy bad!!” The screech is heard before the line ends altogether. Chanyeol sighs as he stares at his phone being idle for the time. He wants to go back home, he really does, but all these works...?

“Ah, screw with this.” He concludes and slams the notebook lid closed, grabbing his phone and coat before leaving the office in a swift move. His baby is waiting for him at home.

***

Chanyeol parks his car in the garage and he can already hear the excited footsteps coming closer to the door. Once he gets into the house, a flurry of fluff jumps up right away into his awaiting arms.

“Daddy! Daddy home!!” The little darling squeals in happiness, tiny little hands clutching onto his long coat. Chanyeol smiles and hikes the darling up higher. There’s a head snuggling into his neck and a mouth instantly latching onto his collarbone to nip gently like a puppy.

He cradles the darling deeper into the house and settles them down on the couch.

“How’s my baby doing today?”

Instantly, the darling leans away and gives him a wide pretty smile. “Baekhyunnie did good today!”

Chanyeol goes to nuzzle the darling’s nose. “How good?”

“Very good!” The darling says, followed by a happy giggle. Hearing that, Chanyeol goes to kiss those thin luscious lips that he keeps staring for most of the time. The darling squeaks and clutches onto his shoulder with both little hands, his slender fingers fluttering softly.

“Let’s have some dinner and then we can cuddle.” Chanyeol says softly against the lips, earning a nod from his baby.

***

Chanyeol once found Baekhyun in a brothel, five years ago, when he was dragged by some of the other businessmen to have fun. He didn’t like it, as much as he was kind of sexually frustrated at that time, he didn’t like to watch and pay someone to pleasure him like a whore.

He first saw Baekhyun in one of the exclusive room. The little darling was naked, his body was filled with nail marks, and his pretty eyes were filled with tears. Chanyeol stopped on his track at the half opened door, gaping at the darling who was crying in refusal when the customer forced him to give a blowjob.

Chanyeol forgot about everything when his eyes locked with the darling’s teary ones. They were gazing right into his soul, asking for help and screaming of pain. Right until the door was closed, all he could see was the darling’s eyes.

And that pushed Chanyeol to buy him fully. It took quite some time, with the owner refusing his offer at first, but he splayed the huge amount of money on the desk. The brothel’s owner couldn’t refuse him anymore with the greed clearly seen in his eyes.

He scooped Baekhyun up into his arms right after he bought him from the brothel, with the darling weakly clutching onto his coat and his mouth nibbling on his collar.

Chanyeol went home that day with Baekhyun seated silently in the backseat.

The first thing he did at first was to bathe him. Baekhyun cried for a long time, whining like a little kid, and refusing to let him got closer. It was because of his trauma. Chanyeol felt so sorry for the boy but he just wanted to clean him. It took some time but then Baekhyun was tired of crying and Chanyeol managed to assure him that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

Baekhyun kept staring at him for a long time as he bathed him gently and talked to him. By the end of the day, Baekhyun let him clothed him and chose the ones he wanted to wear. He chose Chanyeol’s dress shirt, which was twice his size. When Chanyeol asked him about it, the darling opened up and said that it made him felt comfortable. The huge size made him felt like he was embraced and he didn’t like tight fitting clothes because he was forced to wear those in the brothel.

Having Baekhyun opening up to him was a tough case. The darling refused to be left alone and it was not like Chanyeol had any choice. He just felt so weak with those eyes.

Baekhyun asked to be held in his arms for most of the times. He didn’t talk much at the beginning but then he started to talk in very small voice. As time went, Chanyeol noticed that the darling loved to clutch onto him, latch onto him on every occasion, and he would snuggle into Chanyeol’s neck and then he would mouth his collar like a little puppy.

It was cute. But it was kind of disturbing too, because it turned Chanyeol on.

A year into their new life, they got very close and Baekhyun had been comfortable enough to smile and laugh with him. Chanyeol felt himself falling, falling, and falling again for the darling’s charms while he didn’t even have to do anything.

The first time they kissed, it was because Chanyeol couldn’t hold himself back anymore. They ate their ice cream quite messily and Baekhyun looked so fucking adorable with his nose and mouth all messy. Chanyeol leapt forward and kissed him on the mouth.

Baekhyun had looked up in shock and Chanyeol was a sweating bucket while waiting for the darling reaction. Surprisingly, Baekhyun smeared his ice cream all over his mouth and stared hopefully at Chanyeol.

They kissed until their lips were swollen and Baekhyun was whining for air.

They developed a romantic relationship not so long after that. Chanyeol kept calling the other baby, spoiling him with everything, and carrying him everywhere. Baekhyun blurted out a weird name one day, calling him with ‘Daddy’ and that took Chanyeol’s sanity away. He kissed him deeply and Baekhyun was gasping the name over and over again.

A few months into this relationship of ‘Daddy’ and ‘baby’, Chanyeol took his time making love to the other for all night long. Baekhyun was a whiny lover in bed, being way too submissive for him to feast on. Chanyeol took him over and over again, making sure that Baekhyun felt his love for his heart and not only for his body.

***

“Daddy?” Baekhyun calls softly, his voice muffled against his collarbone. Chanyeol gazes down to the little baby sprawled on top of his chest. “Hm?”

“Can Daddy and Baekhyunnie go somewhere tomorrow?”

Chanyeol blinks. “Go somewhere? Why?”

Baekhyun fiddles with his long sleeves, pulling it over to cover his fingers and causing the collar to stretch over his shoulder. Dayum, his skin.

“Tomorrow… would be the day Daddy took Baekhyunnie in.” The darling whispers softly, hiding his face into the daddy’s chest, “Baekhyunnie wants to spend the day with Daddy.”

Chanyeol stares at his lover for a long time, unable to come up with a word at how thoughtful his baby is. It seems like he takes way too long to respond and the baby starts sniffling into his skin.

“Baekhyun is sorry, Daddy. Baekhyun won’t ask for it anymore.” The darling whispers, his voice cracking as little tears make their way down his cheeks. Chanyeol panics and sits up, holding onto his lover’s face.

“No, no, what are you saying sorry for? Of course, we can go out somewhere. Just Daddy and you, okay? Don’t cry, baby.”

Baekhyun looks up with teary eyes and pouty lips, nodding. “Daddy sure?”

Chanyeol smiles and smooches his pouting lips. “Yes. Very, very sure.” He says against his mouth, eliciting a ticklish giggle from the baby. As he watches Baekhyun’s flushed face being all smiley, Chanyeol can’t help but to plan a perfect day for tomorrow.

***

They go out of the house early in the morning, with Baekhyun being all sleepy but excited and trying to fight himself from falling asleep again. To no avail, he loses the fight and he falls asleep in the passenger seat. Chanyeol smiles in amusement as he drives them towards the summer house he had rented over the night with just a mere phone call and a transfer of some amount of money. Anything for his baby.

The house is modest and comfortable, just the perfect one for Baekhyun. The little darling runs all over the place, stumbling into the fluffy couch with a giggle. Chanyeol shakes his head at that.

“What if you hurt yourself?” Chanyeol asks, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Baekhyun giggles, covering his mouth with those long sleeves and looking so small from his originally small posture. The figure melts Chanyeol’s heart and he can’t stand pretending to be angry at his baby.

He slumps beside his baby, pulling him flushed to his chest in a swift move. Baekhyun squeaks but his fingers automatically latch onto him as if they are made to be there. Chanyeol leans aside to let the darling rest his face into the crook of his neck and nip onto his collar.

He once asked Baekhyun about his habit of nipping on his collar. The baby shyly admitted that it calmed him, and it served as a way of him assuring himself that Chanyeol was really embracing him.

“What do you want to do right now, baby?” He asks, caressing the baby’s waist with his hands. Baekhyun leans away, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth. Oh, Chanyeol knows that glint in his eyes.

“Daddy,” he purrs softly, swiftly and shyly bringing one of Chanyeol’s hands closer to his pants. Chanyeol pretends to give him the narrowing look. Baekhyun pouts, “Daddy didn’t touch Baekhyunnie yesterday!” He reasons.

Chanyeol laughs and helps the baby to sit more straightly. He rubs the heels of his palm on Baekhyun’s front pants. The darling mewls, trembling in his arms and looking so fucking cute and delectable.

“O-Oh, Daddy,” he mewls softly, his breath coming out puffing. Tears start to form in his eyes as he looks at Chanyeol with those orbs, begging to be taken care of. Oh, Chanyeol must be a cruel one, as he loves that look in his baby’s eyes.

“What do you want, baby?” He muses lowly, thumbing the darling’s cock through the pants. Baekhyun’s breathe hitches and he starts bucking into the touch. Chanyeol chuckles at that, unbuttoning the pants and pulling down the zipper. The darling is already half hard when he releases him out of his pants, with the rough fabric and underwear lying forgotten on the carpet floor.

Baekhyun pulls the hem of his loose sweater down to cover himself, face flushed in red. Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow, already knowing that movement.

“Baby.”

“Ung, Daddy.” Baekhyun whispers, closing his knees together cutely. Chanyeol drags his fingers from the knee up to where the sweater is hiding the little jewel.

“Open up for Daddy.”

Baekhyun hesitantly shakes his head. The darling has some part of trauma left in him, being put in a stage with old pervert men staring at him being humiliated by rough hands that hurt him over and over again. He wants to have Chanyeol’s hands only on him but sometimes he feels afraid to be so naked and open under the bright light.

“It’s okay. It’s only Daddy here, no one else.” He whispers reassuringly, caressing the darling’s inner thighs. Baekhyun trembles, slowly loosening his hold on his sweater. Chanyeol coos at him, slowly parting his knees and getting in between them.

He holds Baekhyun’s cute little erection in his hand, pumping it slowly. Baekhyun whines, head thrown back at the pleasure starting to creep up his body. Chanyeol smiles as the little one slowly lets himself off, pretty little legs opening wider and trembling from the sensation.

“So cute, my baby.” He mutters, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun’s nose. The darling whines at the back of his throat, panting as if he is running a marathon. Chanyeol runs his hand up and down deliberately slow, stopping at the base and rubbing the darling’s shaft with his thumb only.

Such a tease. That’s the meaning from the stare Baekhyun is giving him, full of pouty lips and puffed cheeks. Chanyeol chuckles softly.

He continues teasing him, sometimes letting it go and acting as if he is not doing anything. Baekhyun whines loudly, trying to reach his hand back to his cock. When he is bordering to cry, Chanyeol decides to spare his baby from any tears that are not from pleasure for today. It’s all about the two of them today, enjoying themselves in the confines of their warm embrace.

“Okay. Shh,” he shushes the darling, taking the cock back into his hand and fastening his movement. Baekhyun whimpers out, gasping in pleasure. His white thighs tremble as they try to stay open while his whole body is convulsing to the peak. Chanyeol watches as his lover unravels like this, all open only for his eyes to feast on.

“…daddy! Daddy!!” Baekhyun cries out, fingers flailing for a grip while he comes into Chanyeol’s hand, all white and slippery. Chanyeol smiles at that, milking his little baby until he is no longer spurting. Baekhyun sniffs his nose, whining at how his knees are feeling like jelly.

“Good?” Chanyeol asks, flicking the stray bangs away from his baby’s eyes. Baekhyun gazes at him and gives him a weak cute smile. The daddy coos at the pretty sight, patting the baby on his thigh to help him up. Baekhyun’s cute little teeth peek out from behind his lips as he smiles at the other, slowly crawling down from the couch to sit on the floor.

He looks up to Chanyeol with his eyes wide and round and shining. Chanyeol coos and runs his fingers along the darling’s messy locks, caressing his scalp before stopping on the back of his head, gently pulling it forward. Baekhyun obediently follows his silent order and in a swift move, pretty lithe fingers start unbuttoning his pants.

Chanyeol watches the happy glint in the darling’s eyes as his cock slaps him on his cheek once out of his pants. Everytime he jerks Baekhyun off, the baby will always repay him with some kind of treatment.

Baekhyun grabs onto his cock and nuzzles it cutely, a purr resounding in the back of his throat while his eyes closing in appreciation. Chanyeol thinks that’s one of the prettiest moments of his baby.

“Daddy is so huge,” Baekhyun mutters dreamily while caressing the prominent veins along his shaft. Chanyeol hums, tangling his hands into the darling’s locks to pull on them playfully. Baekhyun looks up and parts his pretty little mouth wide, slowly putting the tip in. He sucks on it just like how he would suck on his favorite popsicle.

“Slowly, baby.” Chanyeol mutters through his gritted teeth, watching his little baby swallowing him in more and more, growing greedier in each passing second. Baekhyun doesn’t listen to him and starts bobbing his head up and down, mewling softly while hollowing his cheeks.

“Oh, baby, you are so good in this.” He pants lowly, tucking a strand of hair to Baekhyun’s ear while the darling keeps going faster and faster, blowing him expertly as if he has been practicing for so long (oh well, he indeed has).

Baekhyun pulls away, letting his cock drops from his mouth. The darling’s lips are swollen and soaked with spit, the string of saliva connecting from his thin lip to the tip of his cock like a bridge before it breaks in a second. He digs the tip of his tongue into the mushroom head, pressing on the tip for the precum. Chanyeol grunts at that, gripping onto the darling’s scalp tight.

“Daddy?” Baekhyun calls softly, sucking along his shaft with his lips from the base back to the tip. Chanyeol clears his throat, “Yeah?”

“Would Daddy come on Baekhyunnie’s face?” He whispers shyly, tone full of hope.

Chanyeol groans. “Fuck, yes, of course. Anything you want, baby.” He growls. Baekhyun’s eyes light up and he continues to suck on his cock again, mewling softly when the erection twitches on his tongue. Chanyeol is trying his hard to not blow up so quickly but he has seen the way Baekhyun is trembling; a sign that his baby is hard again, judging from how teary his eyes are and how there’s a sharp tent under his long and loose sweater.

“Baby, I’m going to come.” He warns. Baekhyun immediately pulls away, expecting. “On my face, Daddy, please.”

Chanyeol huffs for breath, bringing a hand down to jerk himself off. Baekhyun is licking his lips, clearly licking away his remaining precum while his eyes are trained on how fast Chanyeol’s hand is running up and down.

The first shoot of cum spurts on Baekhyun’s chin. The baby mewls softly, holding his two palms down under his chin to not waste the cum even for a drop. Chanyeol groans and he finally spurts out his load all over the baby’s face, with Baekhyun closing his eyes and opening his mouth to accept some.

As he regains his breathing back after cumming so strongly, Chanyeol watches his baby licking the cum away slowly and diligently, mewling at the taste.

“Daddy tastes so good!” He yips, smiling so brightly as if his whole face doesn’t have Chanyeol’s cum. He keeps licking on it, being so happy, while his legs are rubbing together and hidden under his too big sweater.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue, grinning. “Baby, you are being so naughty. Do you want a punishment to be put upon you?”

Baekhyun pouts at him, bottom lip jutting out. “But, Baekhyunnie is doing very good!” He huffs. Chanyeol laughs, tucking his limp cock back into his pants and not even bothering to zip it up. He bends down to scoop the baby into his arms and of course, Baekhyun’s four limbs are around him tightly and his mouth is nipping on his collar.

“Let’s clean up and take care of this little one, hmm?” Chanyeol says, squeezing Baekhyun’s little hard on. The darling whines, “Daddy!!”

***

Baekhyun’s favorite clothes are loose one and he has nothing else other than those. He insists on wearing his loose sweater wherever he goes and Chanyeol is doing his best to tone down his jealousy because everyone is staring at the way Baekhyun is walking around in his loose sweater with just mere sweatpants that are hidden under his sweater, making him looks like he is not wearing any pants.

They are out to buy some groceries because they forgot to buy some before, plus Baekhyun’s insistence of wanting to eat grilled meat. The groceries are fine, the people around are not. They are staring at Baekhyun as if he is some kind of prey and Chanyeol doesn’t appreciate that. He doesn’t like it at all.

He reaches a hand forward to cup his baby’s ass under the sweater and Baekhyun squeals in surprise. He looks back through his shoulder, up to stare questioningly at the silent Chanyeol.

“Daddy?” He squeaks softly when the hand on his hand squeezes it.

Chanyeol hides his winning smile when everyone gasps at the name Baekhyun utters. He shakes his head and curls his arm around his baby’s waist to pull him close, pressing his crotch onto the darling’s squishy bum just because he can.

Baekhyun seems to be oblivious to the stares he is getting, for he stops in front of the ice cream counter and then he bends down to rummage for his favorite flavor. It’s not only everyone’s eyes that are popping out in shock, but Chanyeol’s too. Baekhyun is surprisingly wearing very short sweatpants that it’s almost so easy to see the under swell of his butt.

Chanyeol growls and grabs the darling up. Baekhyun blinks questioningly and yelps when the other starts dragging him to pay their things. The darling whines for his ice cream and Chanyeol stares at him sternly, leaning down to whisper into his ear, “Behave.”

Baekhyun instantly silences but the pout on his lips doesn’t vanish. Chanyeol nips onto his ear and whispers, “You can have Daddy’s popsicle again later, hm?”

The darling blushes and whines, nodding expectantly.

***

After they go back to their rented house, the first thing Chanyeol does is to pull the darling in and lifts the sweater up. Baekhyun squeaks and tries to pull it back down, but one glare from Chanyeol and he is obeying again.

“Who told you to wear such short?” Chanyeol asks, unbuttoning the sweatpants. Baekhyun purses his lips, “They are comfy, Daddy!”

“You are punished.” The other says, pulling the sweatpants and underwear down to the darling’s ankles. Baekhyun yelps when he is bent down over his daddy’s lap. Chanyeol lifts the sweater up and caresses the white bum before landing a hit with his palm.

Baekhyun whines at the pain, trying to scurry away but Chanyeol grips onto his thighs tightly.

“Stop moving.” He growls, landing another slap. The darling sobs, not from the pain, but from the pleasure. Baekhyun loves it when he spanks him and Chanyeol is going to make sure that he is feeling the pleasure from the hit, but not the pleasure from any form of release.

The two globes are pink as soon as he finishes his ten spanks. Baekhyun is sobbing, his cock is hard and his legs are trembling. Chanyeol caresses the tender skin with his palm, slowly spreading the two globes apart to see the twitching hole. The baby’s breath hitches, expecting to get fingers inside of him, but he seems to forget that this is a punishment.

Chanyeol rubs the tip of his thumb over the puckered entrance, eliciting a high pitched squeal from the darling. He rubs the opening, pushing the baby to his limit, before letting him go entirely. Baekhyun looks up in betrayal, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

“No touching yourself.” Chanyeol warns, noticing the telltale of the hands creeping under the sweater. Baekhyun whines.

“But Daddy!”

“No. It’s your punishment. No touching yourself until I say so.”

Baekhyun sobs, nodding. Chanyeol hides back an evil grin as he rises up and heads to the kitchen to start doing the dinner. The darling is close on his tail, sniffing cutely while gripping onto the hem of his sweater. Chanyeol acts like nothing has happened, whistling happily as he cuts the meat and the veggies.

The darling is pouting, sitting on top of the kitchen counter while staring at his daddy’s back. Chanyeol pretends that there is no one staring at him with sharp gaze.

Baekhyun is silent for the whole dinner time, eating it with the pout still hanging on his mouth. Chanyeol stifles a smile and he clears his throat.

“How’s the food?” He asks. Baekhyun bites down on his chopsticks. “Very delicious, Daddy.”

Sweet, sweet baby. He still has the manner even while pouting. Maybe it’s time for his gift.

Chanyeol lifts a leg up under the table, creeping under the darling’s sweater. Baekhyun gasps in surprise, wide eyes staring at him. Chanyeol gives him a challenging stare, while he moves his toes to tease the baby’s inner thighs. The darling’s lips tremble, his legs opening up for more.

The daddy suddenly rises up from his seat, motioning for him to get up as well. Baekhyun is out of his seat in a second, being too eager. Chanyeol cups the darling’s cheeks, caressing the skin before leaning down to kiss him. Their lips meet a bit too eager, their teeth clash as their deepest instinct is trying to get as close as possible.

Baekhyun parts his mouth as wide as he can, waiting for his daddy’s tongue to enter. Chanyeol hikes the baby’s legs up to wrap around his hips and he brings them to the bedroom to have fun.

The darling mewls when his lips enclose over the patch of skin on his neck. Chanyeol loves littering his baby’s skin with his teeth marks; they show him that Baekhyun is his and his only. Baekhyun loves it as well, since it makes him whines all breathy and desperate.

“Daddy,” the darling calls softly, knees parting open to let him fall in between them. Chanyeol chuckles and kisses his baby’s nose, a move that pulls the smile from Baekhyun. He creeps his hands along the exposed skin and flicks the loose sweater up to reveal the cute little cock that is already hard for a while now.

“What do you want me to do, baby?” He muses, caressing the inner thighs while avoiding the place where he knows Baekhyun wants the most. The baby whines, being spoiled and all, his hips bucking. Chanyeol laughs softly, holding onto the baby’s waist with both hands. He scoots closer, pressing his own hard and prominent bulge against Baekhyun’s twitching entrance. The darling gasps, legs trembling to stay open as the rough material gives him that delicious friction.

“You like it?” Chanyeol asks, keeping himself up with his palms against the bed on each side of Baekhyun’s head. The darling gasps softly, hips stuttering in movement as he tries to rub it quicker.

“Y-Yes.” Baekhyun whispers, cock twitching in delight. Chanyeol hums, stepping away after that. The darling stares at him in betrayal, almost in disbelief. He chuckles and rises up from the bed, ignoring the weak whine from his baby and he reaches to pull his shirt out of his head. That move alone is enough to silence Baekhyun and the baby seems to notice his intention.

“…daddy hurry!”

Chanyeol smiles lopsidedly, “Why?” He questions, thumbing the button of his jeans. Baekhyun trembles on the bed, opening and closing his knees together to signal him. Chanyeol laughs at that, pulling his jeans down along with his underwear. The darling’s eyes are immediately locked onto his cock, bobbing up and down as it gets revealed.

“Daddy, hic,” Baekhyun whimpers, making a grabby hand towards him. Chanyeol coos and crawls back up to the bed, pressing his cock against Baekhyun’s smaller one. The darling gasps loudly, feeling the heat between them. Chanyeol presses their lips together as he envelopes their cock in one hand and rubs them together.

Baekhyun arches his back, his voice muffled into his mouth while their tongues tangled. The daddy humps against him dryly, stealing his breath away.

“Daddy, please, please, please!” He blabbers quickly. Chanyeol hums, patting onto his bum, “Turn over for Daddy. Show me your cute little butt, Baekhyunnie.”

The darling obeys with a soft sniff, turning around to his hands and knees. Chanyeol whistles when two white globes greet his eyes, pinkish entrance hidden in between them. Baekhyun buries his face into the bed, tears wetting the sheet almost immediately while his hands grip onto the fabric rather tightly. Chanyeol coos at his obedience.

“Such a smart baby. I love you.” He praises, caressing the pretty globes with his palms. Baekhyun sobs out, jutting his ass out. “Will Daddy eat Baekhyunnie’s butt?” He whispers between his sobbing.

Chanyeol gazes at him. “Do you want me to?” He asks back and Baekhyun nods his head.

“What do you say when you want something?”

“Please.”

“Please what?” Chanyeol spreads the cheeks apart, leaning closer. Baekhyun’s breathing hitches, “Please eat Baekhyunnie’s butt, Daddy. Please, please, pretty please.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Such a good boy.” He whispers before darting a tongue out to lick on the opening. Baekhyun cries out, his knees trembling. The daddy brings his lips close, trailing them from the top to the bottom and giving teasing nibbles on the darling’s balls. Baekhyun is crying as he licks along the puckered entrance, liking the way it twitches in response.

The darling arches his back, ass going up higher, and Chanyeol hums in appreciation. He latches his blunt teeth against the darling’s puckered skin and sucks hard, pulling a very loud squeal from the baby. Baekhyun cries, tears streaming down his cheeks at the hard suction on his ass. Chanyeol is such a hard core tease.

“D-Daddy!!!” He screams out. Chanyeol leans away, lips wet and eyes darkening. He lands a hard slap on the darling’s ass cheek, watching the flesh jiggles and the skin reddens. Baekhyun is sniffing and Chanyeol feels like a super freak for enjoying this way too much. He goes back closer, taking a deep breath against the red hand mark on the flesh before sinking his teeth into it to bite. Baekhyun cries softly, body moving away in the sudden reflex but Chanyeol is having none of it. He wraps his arms around the boy’s waist and aggressively sniffs him all over.

Baekhyun wriggles in his hold, breathing hard. Chanyeol hums, dragging his nose and mouth along the baby’s lower back up to his shoulder. He smooches the smooth skin on the darling’s neck, enjoying the ragged breathing of his baby.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you, Baekhyunnie?” He asks lowly, so low that Baekhyun is trembling in his hold. The darling nods, “…y-y-yes.”

Chanyeol presses his stiff cock in between the darling’s butt cheeks, humping forward. Baekhyun whines, wanting that to be put inside of him. “Daddy, p-please,”

Without saying anything, Chanyeol spins him around and brings him on his back. Baekhyun gazes up with teary eyes, chest heaving and mouth gaping. Chanyeol smirks, feeling so satisfied to turn his baby like this. He grabs onto the baby’s back of knees, spreading his legs wide apart and flicking the hem of the sweater up.

Baekhyun whines in embarrassment, his hands holding his sweater back down to cover himself. Chanyeol clicks his tongue in disagreement, sticking his two fingers immediately into the darling’s wet hole. Baekhyun purrs out, limbs weakening from the tease. He moves his hips up and down, trying to ride the long fingers to find the right spot that would make his eyes roll.

“Stay still.” Chanyeol orders, growling. Baekhyun obeys his words, hiccupping softly.

Chanyeol scoots closer, rubbing his hard cock, before nudging the tip against the darling’s opening. Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath, wanting that more than anything.

It’s not Chanyeol if he is not being a tease. He slips the head in and then pulls out again. Baekhyun whines, his fist going up to his mouth. “…daddy bad.” He cries softly, biting down on his hand when the head slips in again.

“I’m bad?” Chanyeol furrows an eyebrow teasingly, “Then I won’t give it to you then.” He pretends to scoot away. Baekhyun whines loudly like a spoiled kid, kicking his legs on the bed. Chanyeol laughs and sits on his haunches, trying to find a relaxing pose. He smirks when he sees the state his baby is in, suddenly wanting to wreck him even more.

“If you are being a good boy, you will get it.”

Baekhyun nods his head repeatedly. “Baekhyunnie is a good boy! Good!”

“You sure?” Chanyeol questions, bringing his cock forward and pressing the blunt head against the entrance. Baekhyun is biting his bottom lip, anticipating. “Y-Yes!”

Chanyeol pushes inside, so fucking slow that Baekhyun can feel every inch of his cock, along with the prominent veins all over it. The darling sobs at the feeling, his fingers gripping onto the hem of his sweater. The collar part falls on one shoulder, revealing the unblemished skin.

“Baby, take it off.” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun shakes his head. “N-No, can Baekhyunnie keep it, Daddy?” He begs softly. Chanyeol narrows his eyes on him. “Suit yourself then.” He mutters, but keeping his thrusts very slowly. He pushes in and pulls out, taking his time in torturing his baby.

Baekhyun trembles, whining at the tease. His mouth parts open, saliva trailing on the side down to his chin, while he keeps mumbling incoherent words that Chanyeol doesn’t understand.

Chanyeol brings his fingers up, sticking them into the darling’s mouth. Baekhyun immediately sucks on them, licking them up and down, and wetting them all over. The daddy chuckles at the display of obedience and decides to give a quick gift of a sudden hard thrust. Baekhyun mewls, back arched.

“Would you look at yourself, baby.” Chanyeol mutters, running his eyes up and down. His gaze locks onto the sight of Baekhyun’s puckered hole, wet and red, with his hard cock stuck in it. It’s such a pretty sight.

“You are so hungry for me, baby. You suck me in. Do you love my cock that much, Baekhyunnie?” He smirks. Baekhyun nods his head. Chanyeol clicks his tongue, reaching to grip the baby’s chin. “Answer me with words, baby.”

“Y-Yes.” Baekhyun whispers out, eyes rolling to the back of his skull from the slow thrusts.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, B-Baekhyunnie loves Daddy’s c-cock!!!” He gasps, screaming then as Chanyeol starts picking up his pace.

The cock drills inside so fast, so different from how he previously does it. His balls slap the darling’s ass cheeks repeatedly, creating a harmonious slapping sound that reverberates in the room. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open at the pleasure, his mouth incoherently letting out weird noises.

Chanyeol chuckles, panting hardly as the darling’s inner walls wrap around his cock so tightly. He reaches for the collar of the sweater, pulling at it and enjoying the sound it makes as it rips apart like a shirt. Baekhyun is widely open and naked, little cock bobbing from the fast movement.

“Daddy- dad- dy!!!” He cries out as Chanyeol traps him down against the bed. Baekhyun’s mouth immediately latches onto his collar, mouthing it like a baby. Chanyeol feels tiny fingers grip onto his upper arms, holding so tightly that he can feel his muscles contracting.

“Are you close, baby?” He asks, sucking a mark on the darling’s neck. Baekhyun nods, gulping.

Leaving a soft kiss on the darling’s temple, Chanyeol whispers, “You are not to come until I say so.”

Cue Baekhyun’s loud whine and Chanyeol chuckles at that. He pumps himself in and out, trying to reach his orgasm while listening to his baby’s melodious whining and moaning gasps.

His cock twitches and spurts out his cum before he even realizes it, wetting the darling’s inside and splashing around. Baekhyun purrs at the feeling, gasping. Chanyeol blinks the sweat away from his eye, staring at his baby still so hard and trembling in pleasure.

“Do you want to come, Baekhyunnie?” He reaches for the darling’s exposed nipples, twisting with his fingers and groping his nonexistent chest. Baekhyun chokes on his saliva, wriggling from the touch.

“A-Ah, y- ah- yes- daddy!” He cries out when Chanyeol pinches both of his nipples.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Try to come without touching yourself.”

Baekhyun sobs at that. His hips move weakly, trying to ride the half limp cock inside of him while Chanyeol keeps teasing his nipples. Baekhyun bites down onto the sleeve of his ripped sweater, sobbing into the fabric while trying to reach his orgasm.

Chanyeol sees the darling’s cock twitches, precum spurting out. Baekhyun is gazing up to him, his eyes teary and his whole face flushed. Such a pretty sight, being wrecked into pleasure.

“Daddy, c-can Baek- Baekhyunnie c-c-come?” He stutters, begging softly. His cock twitches again and Chanyeol coos at that, feeling so soft at the gentle begging. Baekhyun is being too cute, he can’t hold himself from wanting to torture him with his cock since he knows the darling loves his cock so fucking much.

“Yeah, come for Daddy.”

Baekhyun’s eyes squeeze shut and he lets out a loud mewl that almost turns Chanyeol on again. The darling comes straight away to his chest, white sticky liquid splatters all over the skin. Chanyeol praises him for being a good boy, one hand caressing his sweaty locks. Baekhyun gazes up at him with hazy eyes, his lips curling up into a tired smile.

“Baekhyunnie good boy?” He asks softly, eyes threatening to close into a sleep. Chanyeol chuckles and leans down to kiss his lips.

“Such a good boy. You are my good boy, baby.” He caresses the darling’s flushed cheeks.

“…mmh,” Baekhyun smiles weakly, “…love Daddy.” He whispers, before snoring in his sleep.

Chanyeol laughs softly at the display of cuteness, before he wraps his arms around the darling to pull him into his embrace. Baekhyun’s mouth unconsciously seeks for his collar, nipping and mouthing it gently like a real baby. The darling mutters incoherent words, so deep into his sleep that he doesn’t realize Chanyeol patting his butt to lull him into a nice sleep.

“My good boy Baekhyunnie. Daddy loves you, too.” Chanyeol pecks the darling’s parted mouth, smiling when he hears another soft hum.

It seems like Baekhyun deserves another reward tomorrow, since he has been a very good boy to Chanyeol. Well, anything for his Baekhyunnie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was finished early on November and was waiting to be submitted for the fest, but the fest had decided to discontinue, so to not waste the ~~filthy~~ work I had done, I present you another ~~filthy~~ work of mine. I hope you enjoy this short smutty fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
